Glowing
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione's getting ready to leave for the Horcrux hunt, but her lover doesn't want her to leave... not alone. One-shot!


I don't own Harry Potter, that right lies within our Queen. This little one shot was written for "The Script" Competition. The song was "Glowing," so I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

* * *

"Hermione, why are you packing?" Draco asked, sitting up in bed.

She sighed. She really didn't want to do this. "I'm leaving."

Draco's jaw dropped. "But…. But… Hermione, you can't be serious." He bit his lip.

Hermione's heart clenched. Draco never stuttered.. "I'm needed elsewhere Draco. I just can't sit by and let the war rage on."

"But you're safe here. I'll keep you safe. Hermione, please, don't leave." Draco pleaded.

"I can't stay here hiding. Harry and Ron need me." She said.

"You've been keeping secrets from me." He said, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Draco. I couldn't tell you… I wasn't sure where you stood in the War." Hermione muttered.

He got off the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Hermione looked away not wanting to see his body. His beautiful, sculpted body… Hermione shook her head. Thinking of those things wouldn't help her now.

"Hermione," he pleaded, walking towards her. "I stand by you. My place in this war is by your side. Doing whatever you need me too. Hermione, you can't leave me."

She cringed at the raw emotion in his voice. "Draco, I just… I need to do this on my own. Please understand."

"I don't understand why. You've spent the whole summer with me. Why does it have to change now?" He asked.

She shrugged. "We have to go on the run. Things have gotten too hectic with the Ministry. If He figures out what's going on, he'll be chasing us. I won't drag you down with me."

Draco walked towards her and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "I love you. I've been waiting to say it, and now seemed like a good time. Hermione Granger, I love you. I love every little thing about you. I'm not letting you get away from me." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

She broke it, tears in her eyes. "We can't." She whispered hoarsely.

"My decision's always going to be to follow you." He said firmly. "I will follow you, and we'll both go missing. I don't even know where we're going, but I'm sitting here with you, and I'm glowing. I've finally found happiness, love, and I'm not letting that go. I'm not letting you go Hermione."

"I can't. Draco… you don't even like the boys. You coming with us would be disastrous. Draco, I just… I can't." She said, tears running down her face.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll put up with them. I'll try to get along with them. Hermione, I love you. And I know Potter and Weasel are part of the package. I'll do it, for you. Please."

She shook her head. "He doesn't know about us. Draco, I won't have you throw away your life for me. Imagine if your father found out. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." She sobbed, wiping away a few tears.

Draco pulled away, and began shoving random clothes into a backpack.

Hermione frowned. "Draco, what are you doing?"

He didn't look at her. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. And even if you leave, I'll follow you. I won't give up, not until my heart stops beating. I'll never let you go, not until my lungs stop breathing."

Hermione threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too Draco," she said, pressing her lips to him. Again, again, and again.

He chuckled, pulling away. "All right. I love you, and you love me. Now come on, we've got a Potter and Weasel to help out."

He pulled on some clothes and shrugged on his denim jacket. He stuck his wand in his butt pocket and slung the backpack over his shoulder. He grinned.

She chuckled. "You look very sexy like that."

Draco raised his eyebrow, laughing. "You strange girl. Now come on, put your jacket on."

Hermione did as he bid, getting her stuff together. "Ready?" She held her hand out to him.

He took it, smiling. "And I don't even know where we're going, but I'm fleeing with you, and feel like I'm glowing."

Hermione blushed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll follow you, and we'll both go missing." Draco said.

And with that, they both apparated away.


End file.
